wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Dickliz on the Main Page When I first saw that image, the first thing that came to mind was "God Save the Queen from THAT guy." - The Lake Effect 13:16, 8 May 2007 (UTC) med templates Since all the "Category:Health Template" are now reading pretty close to each other (w/ the exception of the Rx, but even there, maybe - I'm wondering if it makes sense to just run them as a rotation, like the Rush music ones? I had originally envisioned them as more distinct in usage, but since the wording has blended so much I figure it maybe makes more sense to mix up the pics and just run em all together? What do you think?--thisniss 07:35, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :The only reason to do that is if there are different pictures or different text, but since they are all the same (in words and pictures) there is no need for more than one tag. Did you mean to use them for different things?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:38, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Haha, I was reading your mind when you were leaving me a message, and now again w/ edit conflict!! There was a difference in text, because they were intented for different usage, but it got edited out. ;) Now there's not. So ... do what you will with them. --thisniss 07:40, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :What was you rintent when you created them? One was for diagnosies and the other for general medical informaiton? What was the third one for?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::I just made the third one - just now - because the "Cheating Death w/ Dr. Stephen..." page had a different "disclaimer" on it that I liked. I thought we could make another tag and run it in a cycle like the music tags. I was going to put different pics on it, but wasn't going to do that tonight because it's 3:45 my time and I have to give a final in the morning. But, looking at the "diagnosis" tag now, it's basically the same as the "med" tag, whereas the initial intent was to have those two be different. So it occurred to me that maybe I should just run them all as a succession (change the pics in diagnosis, don't worry about trying to make the language "match" what was on the pages necessarily, etc.). That's what I was leaving you a note about at the same time you were leaving me a note. So I hope that explains it. If not, perhaps I can straighten it out for you tomorrow.--thisniss 07:49, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I feel they are all way too similar. Plus, too much language, no matter how much we are in love with it, must be cut for formatting and space issues. Please see the histories for the "LiB" and "Bulletin" tags and see how I screwed them up until I figured out less text is more. When it is convenient for you, you can fix them or I will do it for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:55, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::I understand.--thisniss 13:03, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, I just wanted you to see what mistakes I have made, and how those particular tags have changed over time. We have learned a few things along the way about what works and what doesn't. :As far as the number of editors we have...there is no way to know why people do not continue...one reason may be because this is a wiki and it naturally attracts vandals, and we are very good at running them off. (How many kids come on and their first edit is about themselves or their school?) :Another may have to do with the time of year that it is (finals). And in a related note, it may also have to do with who the audience for the show is (students) dictates who our "membership" is. :But, I wonder if it doesn't have to do with the "hello" tag scaring people, who may think it's some kind of computer warning or something! I have watched new people come on and after the "hello" is sent they stop posting. Lately, I have been waiting for them to make a few edits before saying "hello". But, this is just a guess. :If you are suggesting your friend User:Bi has left because of me, I would argue that is his choice; he has never been blocked, so no one is preventing him from editing pages on this wiki. My contention has always been with pages he wants featured on the front page. I have no problem with his "occams razor" page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:25, 8 May 2007 (UTC) That story has the worst headline they could have possibly chosen. Do you think they knew? I mean, is it irony? Or are people just that stupid? Cuz I really can't tell anymore. Lawsy mercy, as my old Granny would say. (You know, tho, while I would expect to be 100% opposed to this practice, your new page has me reconsidering its possible merits). Lawsy mercy again!!! lolzzzy mercy. --thisniss 03:23, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I am guessing May is "Down There" Month.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Apparently (I did some looking around on the googles), it is asthma awareness month, older americans month, and a "month" for a whole host of other ailments ("celiac awareness" is on there, too). But the ladies don't get the whole of May, just National Women's Health Week. 'Cept out where you are, where yes, you can spend the whole month focused down there. Once again, California proves its superiority to the rest of the nation (lucky you). lol --thisniss 04:57, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, since the internets is its own empire, we can claim any amount of time to celebrate "down there"...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:00, 8 May 2007 (UTC) War Tag YES!!! You know what? I believe GlennBecksATool might have been working on something a while back for the war pages, but I didn't remember that till just now. We can sub-cat the wars in the "historiality tube," just like the EXPOTUSes. I believe he might have been planning a portal page, but I feel you are right about a floating box. Anyway, you might want to check in with him to see what he was working on - I don't know if it will help, but it might. I was working through the list on the War page, just in case you were wondering. Oh, and in the total opposite direction, I also feel we need a new tag for "environmental" related pages (and maybe a "Global Warmtroopers Club" for the people who work on them, lol). Now that Stephen has acknowledged that global warming is real (the market has spoken), we do seem to have enough pages to justify a tag. Not sure what, though. Maybe the category could be "The Convenientest Truth Tube"? Or something along those lines?? Stephen says something almost everyday on this topic, so we shouldn't have trouble with a title here! I am trying to stay with your framework of "Wikiality.com ... Tube" for any new meta-cats that I'm creating now, and then naming new sub-categories whatever (fitting them either inside existing categories/meta-categories, or new ones). For example, I made "Category:The Diseases" (new Category) and re-routed "Category:Wikiality.com's Medicine Cabinet" (old category) to fit under the new meta-category "Category:Wikiality.com Healthy America Tube. I thought I would explain this as a bit of a "key". Again, I believe I am essentially following the same system you've been using, but wanted to take time to explain just in case the workings of my mind seemed a bit labyrinthine ("official girl" and all that). --thisniss 00:19, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I don't know if the environment deserves a category of its own; perhaps the environment is simply a Ridiculous Notion or Theory to begin with, until we see how the pages come along?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::Wars, Portal:Military Of The United States (this is what I was remembering GlennBecksATool working on) :This is nice, I remember it...but we need something to place on pages, I don't know if that would fit...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:47, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::lol, no I wasn't linking because I thought it would make a good template!!! I linked because I thought the links from those two pages might be useful to you! funny - that portal is a page all in itself. --thisniss 01:16, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Coupla thangs Sorry, these are all unrelated, but my head is going in too many directions right now. #Thank you for un-redirecting Gun Control! I felt there should be something under that heading, but wasn't sure whether it should be it's own page/definition, or a sub-heading of the anti-gun control (like a "debunking"), so I didn't know what to do. #I was, oddly enough, reading an article on LAPD just now, so I posted that link on the page in case it provided any fodder for someone to write. #I replied about the gay bible on my talk page, wanted to make sure you saw it. Thanks!--thisniss 23:15, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Royal Etiquette Too funny! "Wear pants in mixed company" is my favorite. lol--thisniss 17:06, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :well, don't forget you can add your own; it is a "game-like activity!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:09, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay! I am very good at minding my manners (no, really, stop laughing), so I will try to make some useful suggestions for proper comportment. Oh, and I don't know if you might need anything like this for news or whatever, but here is a pic of Her Majesty really "letting it all hang out" at the Derby. I mean, she's getting wild! (Seriously, check out the color of that jacket. And the hat? whoa.)--thisniss 17:25, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :The pictures I add for "Write A Caption" are chosen for two purposes: ::1. I feel people might find something funny about them and add their own caption, and ::2. they have broad enough interest so they might be used in articles as well. :I try to add 3 a day, but anyone may add photos as they see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:32, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I didn't necessarily mean for "Write A Caption" - I meant for your Queen in America profile, etc. But I thought the Derby pic that I did add to "Write A Caption" was funny - no horse, a bunch of crazy looking people all apparently straining to lift what doesn't look like a very large trophy, etc. If it doesn't seem appropriate, please nix it. --thisniss 17:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, if ever you find as funny picture, upload it, put it on "Write A Caption" and if someone wants to use it for another page, they can. Oh, and thank you for fixing my "eating with your mouth full" lol!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:46, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Templates Will you take a look at Template:Amhistory, Template:History, Template:Med and see if they look okay, make adjustments as you see fit, etc.? Sorry it took me so long - I got called away unexpectedly and for a much longer time than I expected this evening. Real life emergencies, you know, all that "priority" stuff... gah. ;) --thisniss 02:29, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :I have taken a look, and made some minor adjustments. BTW, people really ought to adjust their priorities to place Our Glorious Stephen above all else.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll bet that explanation plays at your house, too. lol If you get the chance, could you look at this one, too: Template:WACW? I made it to bring together all of the "Abominations" like you had suggested. For now, I've just categorized those under this, so I can go through and sort them out later - I'll make a clubhouse for the "Culture Worriers" soon. The others are, for the most part, ready to "open" so that people can begin messing around, do what they want with them, etc. I might write a qt template to stick at the top of each so that if we want to make general announcements we can just write it in there? That seems like a good idea. Anyway, we can talk more about how to roll out the clubs when we both have some time - this week might be hectic for me as I try to wrap up the semester. I will, however, do my very best to prioritize Our Glorious Stephen above all else! --thisniss 05:16, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :I saw your pic, and thought this might have been a better picture for the body, but yes, when we first started the "clubhouses" we really had no idea what would work and what wouldn't. It is a work in progress, afterall. If you have time, make sure you upload that diagram so people can help you. Good work so far, I know it's a BIG project!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::What diagram? Everything there is exist on the Clubhouses page. I'm not sure what more you were expecting, but that's all I got... (Wait, unless we are talking about different things? Did you mean the Clubs, or the Templates/Categorizations, etc.) --thisniss 05:29, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICTOh, I thought you were gonna make something up for the clubhouses, but maybe that was categories that I was thinking of...see? That's what happens when one thinks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:31, 7 May 2007 (UTC) What do you mean, make something up for the Clubhouses? I made the Clubhouses. What else is there? I figured I would write an "announcement" for Current Events when I had all the Clubhouse pages done, but other than that, I just don't know what else I "make up." I really don't know what you mean by "diagram." I'm willing to do it, but I just don't know what "it" is! lol Maybe I don't understand what the "Clubs" are supposed to be. Also, here's this, if you want to make a better pic for Little Lord Stephenleroy, that would be awesome. --thisniss 05:39, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps I was thinking of a diagram for categories? Or maybe I shouldn't think? (see above)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::No, you are a good thinkerer. You should definitely do it. A diagram for the mega-meta-categorization, versus for the clubbing makes more sense. lol There is a bit of this on the Talk:Template and Talk:Templates page, although I haven't updated either to reflect the latest rounds of template & category making. Again, I don't know how much of this I can do this week, but my hope is to get back to it next weekend (maybe sooner if I'm lucky). At some point in the process, I saw that a lot of new templates were getting made, which seemed like a good and necessary thing. There are still several that could stand to get made, imo, including the ones that are noted on the Talk:Template page. And I know you keep a running list, too. I think maybe Esteban has some planned, too. So... at a certain point, it seemed like it made a bit of sense to pause, get a few more things made, adjust, and then continue on the categorizing. I was getting overwhelmed trying to keep up with the old and new at the same time. I mean, some of that is inevitable, and I want there to always be new stuff coming in!! But the key point, I guess, the "I was getting overwhelmed..." part. Not because this is an impossible task, just because it seemed like I couldn't get the old stuff done as fast as new was being made, and because it took me a while just to figure out how to approach the thing at all. Once I got a system, it was easier. So I will pick back up soon, and you can check out what's on those talk pages and hopefully it will make some sense. I will draw a clearer diagram in the meantime. I had to start somewhere to even figure out what kind of structure could be made, you know what I mean? I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. --thisniss 05:59, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, people do want to help, at the same time, people want to avoid mangling the whole thing beyond recognition! Of course, there is no time limit. Nor is there an arbitrary timeline. As far as who has ideas, and who has a running list, I htink we all do (sort of) but I believe most are based on content that already exists. :Just keep doing what you're doing, just don't forget to ask for help if you need it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Battle of Hindsight I think this is much better. Please give me your feedback if possible. Tourskin 00:46, 8 May 2007 (UTC) images Hey, I had a hard time with the image thing. I'm not sure I know how to do all that. I got the image from photobucket.com. Can you maybe help me out with that? Also I added another section. what'dya think of the new additions? Templates and stuff Hey if you wanna' add that stuff I have no problem with it. You'll have to give me some time to figure all this out though. Also what about my page is too factual? I mean it can't be factual and it can't be random- That's kind of a fine line you're asking me to walk. What is it you want me to take out? picture No, but I did upload the first one twice trying to figure it out. I may do another one later though. Quotes Hey, I appreciate what you did trying to help with the quotes and all but... I think what you've done is take a couple small supporting sentences and made them the focal point of the entire page. It presents them as overly prevelent and it's a little offsetting. You know what I mean? Re: Quotes I think it's ok for right now. I might add some more saints and some other stuff later and depending on how it looks I guess we can take it from there and maybe change it if need be. So are you always on line or what's your story? Are you just a guy volenteering his time to help this site? Are there other admins and how did they get that job and does Steven really read this stuff? Tell me more about this site. Thanks. Admins How do you become an admin? Also I think I'm just going to change the quotes back the way they were. I like what you did in they were nicely rendered real artistic like but I think it's just too distracting and it needs to be downplayed. Your last comment Ok... Why are you telling me that? Did you see what I did with the KISS (band) page? What do you think? The bullets aren't showing up for the first three. Maybe you can fix it so it looks a little more organized. Thanks. In general I still don't quite get this whole thing. Are you the only one who watches what I write or wasup with that? I want to know more about the way things work around here. Thanks. Hispanic So can we link this to the hispanic (without the s) page or should I add more or hows that work? It seems a shame not to do that. Re Hispanic Ok thanks. Is there like a message board for this site where you can talk to the other people? Forum I'm surprised there isn't. You should ask whoever runs this site to start one. I think it could really hep in getting people together and getting things better organized. It'd be a really, REALLY good idea.